We Found Love
by Serenity Elian
Summary: Dizem que a vida é feitas de escolhas e que estas tem consequências. O que você diria ou faria se a sua escolha pudesse salvar ou destruir a vida de alguém? Eles fizeram sua escolha, não imaginando o efeito que teria não apenas em suas vidas, mas na de todos ao seu redor. [KanonxOC] [SagaxOC] [ShakaxOC] [ShuraxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Era tarde da noite, passos apressados rompiam o silêncio. O fôlego começava a falhar, o peito arder pela corrida prolongada, mas necessária. Tinha que fugir daqueles homens ébrios, era questão de segurança. Um abrigo escondido seria ideal, mas o embaralho em seu cérebro causado pelo pânico não ajudava.

As penas doíam e ameaçavam não mais aguentar o ritmo. Aquele seria seu fim. Dezesseis anos morando na rua e ainda assim não aprendera todo o necessário para sobreviver em Atenas, sem família, sem ninguém. Conforto e carinho eram coisas que jamais conheceu e duvidara que algum dia seria diferente. Nem mesmo nas ruas fizera amigos, sua presença era rejeitada como fosse uma doença contagiosa.

Sequer sabia seu próprio nome, se é que tinha um, desde que se entendia por gente, morava nas ruas da capital grega. Invisível para praticamente todos. Ninguém percebia uma criança, praticamente um bebê perambulando sozinho por aí. Ouviu de muitos que sua vida era um erro, um "aborto" feito após o nascimento, pois ninguém iria querer um ser que causasse tamanha repulsa e desgosto por onde passava, muitos diziam que era encrenca pura, pois atraía confusão por onde passava, por isso a constante rejeição.

No entanto, aquela noite, passou pelo beco errado. Os ébrios olharam em sua direção, gritando coisas obscenas, foi quando teve a ideia de correr, já que todas as células do seu corpo gritavam para que corresse ou então morreria. Não que se importasse tanto se viveria ou morreria, sua vida não fazia diferença para sua própria pessoa que dirá para o mundo. Era só uma pessoa sem teto.

O barulho da sirena do carro de polícia se fez presente. Mas nem assim parou de correr, seria um erro. Mais algumas quadras e talvez se encontrasse a salvo. Talvez. Nunca tivera um lugar fixo, não se mantinha mais do que duas semanas no mesmo lugar. Ao menos era isso que acreditava, pois não sabia nem ler nem escrever, nunca foi a uma escola, sequer sabia o que se fazia em um lugar assim, apenas via os alunos com aqueles uniformes, mas nunca se deixou enganar que sua realidade mudaria. Sua família nunca quis saber de sua pessoa, jogando fora ainda bebê. Também nunca se deixou envolver com ninguém, afinal quem iria querer uma pessoa sem teto?

Finalmente seu corpo se rendeu a exaustão, colidindo no chão. Não comida há dias, foi surpreendente o quanto conseguiu correr naquele estado. Tinha acostumado seu corpo a pouca ou quase nenhuma comida. Não tinha noção do que era saúde. Já que só conseguia furtar frutas pequenas, em dias, horários e locais diferentes. Só nunca reparou que sempre ia a mesma lojinha de frutas furtar maçãs. Talvez porque seu inconsciente considerasse que aquelas era as mais saborosas que já provara em sua curta vida. Observava o movimento, literalmente como um ladrão a espreita. Não tinha a menor noção de que era errado. Nunca lhe ensinaram o contrário.

Só que há dias não passava por lá, tinha percebido que o dono andava mais atento, provavelmente tinha percebido sua atividade pelo local. Não seria prudente voltar por mais alguns dias, a não ser que a fome apertasse muito. Mesmo tento algumas árvores frutíferas espalhadas pela cidade, nem sempre seus frutos estavam bons. Já chegou a revirar o lixo para conseguir alimento, era incrível o tamanho do desperdício das pessoas. Se soubessem quantas pessoas passavam fome, quem sabe seria diferente.

Ouviu vozes, tentou se levantar, mas seus membros inferiores não obedeceram, ainda estavam exaustos, chegando a tremerem involuntariamente. Precisava sair dali urgente. Tinha plena convicção de que eram os homens que correram atrás de si. Esperou. O volume aumentava. Seu coração batia mais descompassado ainda.

\- Kanon, você é um irresponsável! Como não sabe onde está seu carro? – Saga perguntava indignado.

\- claro que sei, acho. – Kanon respondeu sem dar atenção ao gêmeo.

\- acha? Já viu a hora? Nosso pai vai nos matar! – Saga se preocupava com a reação de Aspros.

\- somos maiores de idade e vacinados, Saga, você é engenheiro e eu sou advogado. – Kanon respondeu desinteressadamente.

Os dois brigavam um com o outro, até que avistaram uma pessoa no chão. A princípio pararam de andar, ressabiados de que poderia ser um assaltante se passando por alguém enfermo.

\- sei não, melhor voltarmos devagar, fingir que não vimos. – Saga sugeriu.

\- somos dois e ele um, seria louco de nos enfrentar. – Kanon disse.

\- ele pode ter uma arma, espertalhão. – Saga disse entediado com o mais novo.

Os gêmeos ponderaram por alguns segundos, mas pararam para observar a figura mais a frente, impossível dizer se era homem ou mulher, só conseguiam dizer que era pequeno. Se fosse um adolescente, deveria ser um daqueles marginais com problemas de drogas.

Observando atentamente a figura se levantar com muita dificuldade, ao que tudo dava para entender, alheia a presença deles, ao menos assim acreditavam. Ouviram o baque de algo cair no chão, a pequena figura não conseguiu mais se levantar e assim foi observada por mais alguns segundos.

\- acho que já seguro sairmos daqui. – Kanon comentou em tom baixo.

\- sim. – o mais velho concordou.

Ponderaram por mais alguns segundos, vendo uma última tentativa da figura se levantar, ficando de pé por milésimos, caindo novamente no chão e não mais se movendo.

\- será que morreu? – Kanon perguntou curioso.

\- melhor ligarmos para a emergência, não parece certo deixar uma pessoa nessas condições jogada na rua. – Saga comentou sacando o telefone celular do bolso.

\- guarda isso, se for um truque para nos assaltar? – Kanon tomou e guardou o aparelho. – quando estivermos longe, você liga.

\- sei não, Kan... – o mais velho olhou ao redor, não vendo nem ouvindo nenhuma movimentação suspeita, nenhuma sombra a espreita.

A sirene novamente foi ouvida, uma viatura passou, cheia. Por causa as janelas abertas, puderam ouvir as obscenidades ditas pelos ocupantes, na direção de onde eles estavam. _"vadia", "puta, não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez". _Novamente olharam para a figura não chão que não se mexia há alguns minutos, com passos cautelosos se aproximaram.

Nenhum sinal de vida, Kanon acabou por sacar o próprio celular e usar a lanterna para analisar a figura. O rosto estava sujo, as roupas encardidas, pés descalços, morador...a de rua. chegou mais um passo próximo. Era uma moça, feições delicadas, apostaria em adolescente. Chegou a cutuca-la, levando um tapa na nuca do irmão.

\- idiota. – Saga o xingou. – e se ela acorda e te ataca?

\- não acho que ela vá acordar. – Kanon disse checando a pulsação dela, olhou para o irmão. – ela não está bem.

\- e o que você acha que um engenheiro e um advogado podem fazer num momento como esse? – perguntou olhando novamente para os arredores do local ermo.

\- leva-la a um hospital. – Kanon respondeu sério. – é praticamente uma criança, Saga... quantas já vimos morrendo de inanição por este país?

O mais velho teve que concordar, seria uma injustiça ignorarem a jovem desmaiada, seria alvo fácil para os maus intencionados. O pai dos gêmeos, Aspros, já dissera inúmeras vezes que ajudar a quem precisava não custava nada. Ele mesmo não vinha de família rica, lutou muito para construir o que tinha e dar aos filhos uma vida confortável e despreocupada com os males do mundo.

Kanon a pegou no colo, constando algo que o deixou no mínimo preocupado, a moça era leve demais para a idade. Rumou com o irmão para o local onde lembrava ter deixado o veículo. Deitando-a no banco de trás, ligou o carro e partiu para o hospital mais próximo da região.

Saga não estava em um estado diferente do irmão, pensando no que faria depois que deixassem a moça no hospital, era muito provável que voltasse para as ruas. Se perdendo em pensamentos.

O gêmeo mais novo mantinha sua total atenção na rua, a procura de um hospital. Pensando pela primeira vez em como sua vida na verdade era fácil, tinha uma família, um teto sob sua cabeça, comia a hora que bem entendesse, tudo o que quisesse na verdade. Sua realidade se chocara com a moça desmaiada no banco traseiro de seu carro. Suja, roupas encardias, ainda não fétidas, peso anormalmente leve, descalça, muito provavelmente deveria estar com fome, teria ela fugido de casa? Ou seria órfã?

Por muito pouco não perdeu o hospital de suas vistas, parando de qualquer jeito na vaga, não era público, mas um particular conhecido.

\- acha que vão aceita-la aqui? – Saga perguntou preocupado com o preconceito que ela poderia vir a sofrer dos funcionários do local.

\- com alguém pagando ninguém faz uma única pergunta. – Kanon responde, já com a moça em questão nos braços, rumando para a entrada do local.

Um Saga particularmente orgulhoso olhava a cena. Seu irmão era deveras irresponsável com muitas coisas, mas nunca negou ajuda a quem lhe pediu. Ajudar alguém por pura e simplesmente querer ajudar a quem precisa, o deixou feliz.

Ao adentrar o recinto, ouviu o tom autoritário do irmão, vendo a moça ser levada por um grupo de enfermeiras. O primeiro passo deveria ser um banho para depois a examinarem com a devida cautela. Seu olhar seguiu até onde seu gêmeo se encontrava, conversando com um médico plantonista da noite. As feições levemente franzidas denunciavam como iam o andar da coisa. Logo se aproximou de sua pessoa.

\- se quiser pode ir para a casa. – Kanon disse ao se sentar. – ainda vão demorar, foram dar um banho nela, jogar aquelas roupas fora.

\- não vou te largar sozinho. – o mais velho disse. – além do mais, não seria legal te abandonar nessa hora.

\- o médico xiou um pouco, mas vai atende-la. – disse afrouxando a gravata. – queria saber o que uma menina fazia naquele lugar tão ermo...

\- será que fugia de alguém? – o outro indagou.

\- amanhã vou pedir para Aiolos averiguar nos dados de pessoas desaparecidas se alguém deu parte no desaparecimento dela. – comentou se ajeitando como pode na cadeira acolchoada.

\- pelo estado dela, acho muito que está há muito tempo na rua. – Saga disse cruzando os braços.

\- também não duvido, mas só quando ela acordar, saberemos. – Kanon fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

As horas pareceram uma eternidade para os gêmeos até que médico desse novamente as caras. Por causa do semblante cansado, não conseguiram adivinhar nada sobre o estado dela.

\- o estado de saúde dela é precário, péssima alimentação, aliais, quase nenhuma eu diria, está abaixo do peso. – disse analisando o prontuário da paciente desconhecida. – sobre a idade, diria que tem no máximo dezesseis anos, mas posso estar enganado, está anêmica. Muito machucados nos pés, o que indica que há muito tempo não usa calçados.

\- continue. – o mais novo pediu.

\- um braço quebrado que cicatrizou errado por falta de cuidados apropriados, seja quem for essa jovem, tem uma vida muito difícil . – analisou mais um pouco o prontuário. – deve ficar internada vários dias, se não fugir.

\- algo mais que devemos saber, doutor? – Saga perguntou.

\- vou saber mais quando todos os resultados saírem, esses são apenas os preliminares, ela ainda dorme, me atrevo a adivinhar por falta de alimentação e exaustão, não se moveu uma única vez desde que chegou. – respondeu.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam preocupados. Teriam uma longa investigação pela frente. Afinal o gesto que faziam era algo inédito até mesmo para os próprios.

A troca de plantão acabou por acordar os dois. Não perceberam que adormeceram em algum momento da madrugada. Viram o médico se aproximar.

\- senhores. – o médico os chamou.

\- e então doutor? – Saga perguntou.

\- os resultados não são muito bons, como eu disse antes, ela não se alimenta devidamente... ainda não acordou, mas acredito que durante a manhã abrirá os olhos. – respondeu. – passei o caso dela para um ortopedista, como expliquei, o raio-x mostrou uma fratura cicatrizada errada.

\- tudo bem. – Kanon se levantou, cansado e preocupado.

\- acabei não perguntando, mas qual o grau de parentesco entre vocês e essa menina? – o medico perguntou.

\- nenhum, a encontramos desmaiada na rua. – o mais novo foi sincero. – não poderíamos ignorar a situação dela...

\- bom, então foi o dia de sorte dela, porque se continuasse assim, não sei se chegaria aos dezessete que dirá dezoito. – o médico explicou mais algumas coisas sobre a saúde da moça.

Esperaram o médico sair de perto para decidirem como fariam a partir de agora.

\- eu vou até a delegacia conversar com Aiolos, a essa altura já deve estar lá. – Saga comentou com o irmão.

\- darei um pulo em casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e vou voltar para cá, caso ela acorde, quem sabe consigo algo. – Kanon comentou olhando para a porta por onde o médico desapareceu.

Dito isso os gêmeos, apenas avisaram uma das enfermeiras que cuidava da moça que voltariam mais tarde e que qualquer coisa poderia ligar para eles em qualquer hora do dia.

A delegacia já cedo fervia de trabalho, Aiolos já ditava as ordens do dia e os mandados que precisavam ser executados ainda naquele dia. Mal sentou a sua mesa para dar prosseguimento ao relatório dos inquéritos quando sua porta se abriu e por ela, Saga adentrou.

\- meu amigo, a que devo a honra da visita a essa hora da manhã? – Aiolos o cumprimentou com um abraço.

O geminiano começou a narrar toda a situação da noite anterior ao melhor amigo. Explicou onde poderia encontrar a moça, viu as feições do sagitariano mudarem para bem sérias.

\- se realmente for o caso, meu amigo, preciso comunicar ao Conselho Tutelar, eles a levarão em custódia. – Aiolos explicou, mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente a moça voltaria para as ruas se fosse órfã.

\- você sabe melhor que eu que eles não vão fazer nada... ela vai acabar voltando para a rua... – Saga disse pensando na situação, caso ela realmente fosse menor de idade, só um juiz poderia ajudar.

\- eu sei, mas... não são parentes dela para poder pedir por uma tutela temporária. – Aiolos explicou e continuou a conversa, anotando tudo e ao mesmo tempo jogando no sistema.

Por algum milagre apareceu algo do Hospital de Atenas, um bebê com as descrições similares a da moça se destacavam, principalmente pelo fato do caso ser antigo. Abandono de menor. Ano de 1991. Sem registro de desaparecimento.

\- ela foi abandonada, se for a mesma pessoa. – Aiolos mostrou a tela para o amigo. – as descrições batem, principalmente pela marca no pulso que você disse que o médico contou, mas pelo que também consta aqui, ela nunca foi registrada, então ela não existe legalmente falando.

\- não diz aí quem a abandonou? – o geminiano perguntou curiosos, seria sorte demais.

\- infelizmente, a mãe deu um nome falso, acredito eu. – respondendo a pergunta.

\- vou passar isso para Kanon, ficou com ela no hospital. – comentou com ele.

\- acho que vocês devem ser os anjos da guarda dessa menina. – Aiolos disse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- também estou começando a acreditar nisso. – Saga coçou o queixo. – já sei o que fazer.

\- vão leva-la para o apartamento do Kanon? – Aiolos perguntou.

\- sim, Conselho não vai fazer nada por ela. – o mais velho respondeu. – além disso, vou ter que contar ao pai.

\- duvido que o tio vá brigar com vocês, é um gesto nobre. – Aiolos disse com uma ponta de orgulho. – não podemos cuidar de todos, mas já é alguma coisa.

\- é verdade. – Saga cruzou os braços pensativos. – será que se pedirmos ao juiz alegando falha no sistema, ele concede?

\- isso é para o Kanon responder. – o amigo respondeu. – afinal, ele é advogado, mas vou prosseguir com as buscas, Saga.

\- agradeço muito. – Saga se levantou. – agora eu preciso ir pro trabalho, também te mantenho informado do que conseguirmos com ela.

Aiolos o acompanhou até a porta e voltou ao trabalho.

As pálpebras se mexiam devagar, a sensação era considerada agradável, suas costas estavam em algo macio, confortável. Sua cabeça se encontrava em situação semelhante. Mas sentiu algo em seu braço, isso sim, incomodo. Abriu muito devagar os olhos, se acostumando com a claridade, não reconhecendo onde estava. Um local todo branco, ouvia vozes, mas impossível de distinguir o que era dito. Sentiu o pânico se instalando em seu corpo e um som se tornando mais agudo.

Uma moça de roupa branca se aproximou, se encolhou como podia. Não sabia onde estava, nem quem era aquela mulher ou o que queria consigo.

\- se acalme. – a voz calma dela não ajudava, sabia que também era sinal de perigo. – você está no hospital.

Olhou a enfermeira com desconfiança. Olhou quando um homem alto, pele bronzeado, olhos verdes, cabelos azuis repicados, entrou no quarto. Era tudo que poderia analisar, não conhecia detalhes mais profundos de como descrever uma pessoa, apenas olhava-o com desconfiança também. Seria ele o responsável por estar ali? Seria ele um cafetão? Não seria o primeiro a tentar força-la a trabalhar em uma daquelas casas.

\- ela disse algo? – Kanon perguntou a enfermeira.

\- acabou de acordar. – ela respondeu em tom ameno, tentando passar tranquilidade a moça recém desperta.

Kanon precisou parar onde estava, a olhou nos olhos, aquele tom de azul era incomum, mas por alguma razão já os tinha visto, não se recordava onde. Eram fortes e questionadores. Ela tinha as feições duras, indicando que estava em alerta. Como um animal em uma jaula.

\- calma, ninguém vai lhe machucar. – Kanon também tentava passar alguma tranquilidade para ela. – meu irmão e eu a encontramos desmaiada na rua e a trouxemos para cá.

A memória da noite passada voltava aos poucos, ela corria por sua vida. Correu até seu corpo cair pela exaustão. Voltou a encarar aquele homem, ainda mais desconfiada. Nunca ninguém lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-la. Por que esse homem? Com certeza queria algo em troca.

\- eu me chamo Kanon, e você? – ele sorriu amigavelmente.

A moça dos olhos azuis o encarava, mas acabou dando de ombros. Ela não tinha nome.

\- eu sou Emily. – a enfermeira acompanhou a ideia do geminiano.

Os olhos azuis inquisitivos se alternavam entre os dois, quando por fim ela disse algo.

\- não tenho nome. – disse e olhou para os lados.

\- todo mundo tem um nome. – a enfermeira começou a checar os sinais dela, observando a reação dela.

\- tem família? Algum parente? – Kanon perguntou genuinamente interessado.

\- não. – respondeu simplesmente, sentindo o estômago roncar alto, procurou algum canto para olhar que não os dois indivíduos a sua frente.

\- vou pedir para que tragam o café-da-manhã. – a enfermeira disse se retirando do recinto.

Kanon puxou a cadeira que tinha no quarto e se sentou perto da cama, sentou tranquilamente, estudando as feições dela.

\- nunca te deram nome? – ele perguntou.

\- não. – ela respondeu sem olha-lo.

\- bom, então temos que arrumar um para você. – ele disse de forma calma, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. – vamos, não fique assim.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, mas desviou o olhar.

\- já sei, Sofia? – Kanon perguntou divertindo, vendo apenas a feição dela se torcer. – não? Tudo bem. Que tal... Anabelle? – continuou sem resposta.

Pouco depois a mesma enfermeira voltou com uma bandeja de comida. Aquilo atraiu a atenção da morena. Estava faminta. O brilho de felicidade em ver comida não passou despercebido pelos outros dois.

\- pode comer o tanto que quiser, mas coma devagar. – a enfermeira pediu, colocando a bandeja na mesa e levando para perto da paciente.

Olhou tudo com calma, tudo parecia bom. Comeu em questão de segundos, não deixando absolutamente nada sobrar. Odiava desperdício.

\- já sei. – Kanon disse assustando as duas. – Serenity! Ou Iremia que é o grego para o nome.

Os olhos azuis voltaram a mira-lo, mas mais suaves. Ele acertará.

\- qual gostou mais? Serenity ou Iremia? – ele repetiu os nomes.

\- Sele...Sere... – não conseguiu pronunciar de primeira, então repetiu com calma. – Serenity.

\- combina com você. – Kanon disse com um sorriso.

A enfermeira acabou por anotar na ficha, agora ficaria mais fácil de trata-la tendo um nome pelo qual chamar.

O médico entrou no quarto, também olhando o prontuário, viu enfim um nome escrito, assim como a bandeja de comida vazia. A paciente já se alimentava sem problemas, fazendo mais anotações. Checou o soro, sabendo que era observado pela morena.

\- conseguiu comer sem problemas? – ele perguntou.

\- sim. – foi tudo que respondeu.

\- isso é bom. – a examinando, checando pressão, reflexos, reação das pupilas. – vou pedir mais exames no final do dia.

A morena o olhou com indignação, sua expressão dizia tudo _"como assim ainda estarei aqui no final do dia?" _, tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por Kanon.

\- é para seu próprio bem. – ele disse com uma calma extraordinária.

Serenity olhava tudo a sua volta, sabia que espernear não a tiraria dali, tinha que ser paciente se queria sair. E sem criar grandes alardes.

Alguns dias se passaram desde a chegada da moça na vida dos gêmeos. Nem tudo foi um mar de rosas, pois a moça tentou fugir algumas vezes, todas sendo detida por Kanon que acabou por dar algumas palmadas no bumbum da morena quando estavam a sós, como se fosse uma criança levada que precisava de disciplina.

\- menina teimosa, é para o seu bem. – Kanon disse com a voz alterada.

\- você é santo por acaso? – ela esperneava tentando se soltar dele. – ninguém faz nada de graça nessa vida.

Ela tinha razão nesse ponto, mas como dizia Dona Atalanta, ele não era todo mundo. A segurou com firmeza, a olhando nos olhos.

\- não sou nenhum cafetão, pela milésima vez, Serenity. – Kanon trancou a porta do quarto para evitar nova fuga.

\- por que está fazendo isso? Sequer me conhece... não sabe nada sobre mim... – ela foi jogava na cama por ele.

\- e por que será? – Kanon a encarava de braços cruzados e expressão zangada.

Nesse tempo Saga adentrou o quarto ficando ao lado do irmão querendo entender o que se passava. A morena ainda olhava para eles como se fossem aliens, pois não entendia como duas pessoas poderiam ser exatamente iguais.

\- ainda não se acostumou que somos gêmeos? – Saga perguntou divertido.

\- é bizarro! – ela respondeu sinceramente, depois desviando sua atenção ao aparelho de televisão, achava entediante, mas para alguém que não sabia ler ou escrever, não tinha muitas opções de distração em um hospital.

\- acabo de conversar com o médico, poderá sair amanhã. – Saga pensou que a notícia a animaria, mas viu a expressão do rosto dela se tornar sombria.

\- legal... – foi tudo o que disse. – "vou voltar para rua... uhul" – pensou consigo mesma.

\- se pensa que vai voltar para rua, te informo que não acontecerá. – Saga imaginou que era isso que se passava pela cabeça dela.

\- eu não tenho para onde ir, caso ainda não tenham entendido... moro na rua desde que me entendo por gente... – ela acabou explanando o pensamento em alto e bom som.

\- agora tem. – Kanon foi quem se pronunciou. – você vai ficar no meu apartamento.

Aquilo no mesmo momento atraiu o olha dela sobre sua pessoa, mas não de felicidade e sim de espanto e pânico.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca temeu tanto em sua vida quanto naquele exato momento. Estava indo para um local que não conhecia com duas pessoas que não sabia nada além de seus nomes e que eram a cara um do outro. Kanon o de cabelos mais claros, alegava que era assim porque ela queria, pois também não contava nada de si. E o que contaria? Mais do que já sabia e acreditava que era tudo que tinha para saber, era sozinha e moradora de rua.

**\- está com fome? –** Saga perguntou a olhando pelo espelho retrovisor do carro. **– pode falar, não tem problema.**

**\- sim. –** ela precisou admitir, ainda sentia fome, mesmo tendo tomado café no hospital antes de receber alta.

**\- vou te levar a um lugar bem legal. –** Saga criou uma grande simpatia pela morena, mesmo ela respondeu muito pouco e quase sempre monossilábica.

**\- tudo bem. –** ela olhava para fora da janela do carro, quase tão calada quanto Kanon.

**\- casa de panquecas. –** Kanon disse olhando para a tela do celular. **– já que é para tomarmos café, lá é o lugar. –** disse sem olhar para a menina, estavam brigados como duas crianças, pois precisou segura-la outra vez em sua última tentativa de fuga, iria gritar com ela e dizer que não era mais problema dele se ela queria voltar para a rua, mas quando viu o medo estampado em seus olhos, se limitou a brigar com ela, apenas. Teve que se colocar no lugar dela, ainda tinha medo de algo lhe acontecer.

**\- até quando vai ficar nesse humor? –** Saga indagou ao gêmeo, mas não obteve resposta, pois o outro digitava a uma velocidade quase assustadora, provavelmente delegava tarefas a sua assistente e alguns estagiários, já que não ainda não tinha ido ao escritório aquele dia.

Nos dias em que ficou internada, Saga conversou algumas vezes com Aiolos sobre o caso dela, mas não houve avanços, visto que já tinham se passado dezesseis anos e ninguém tinha dado a jovem por desaparecida, ou seja, fora realmente abandonada a própria sorte ainda bebê.

Mas teve uma boa notícia, conseguiu com um juiz a guarda temporária da menina. No entanto, o magistrado determinou que fosse regularizada a situação dela quanto ao registro de nascimento, carteira de identidade e outras pendências. No qual o geminiano mais novo ficou responsável.

**\- o que é panqueca? –** ela perguntou.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, como explicar? Era tão simples, só que naquele instante parecia complexo.

**\- é uma massa frita que pode ser tanto doce quanto salgada. –** Kanon explicou ainda sem olhar para ela.

**\- o que é massa? –** ela indagou.

Kanon parou o que estava fazendo, encarando o nada, pela primeira vez percebeu que a menina não tinha conhecimento algum sobre as coisas. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender. A olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, a viu como realmente era. Uma menina, ingênua em vários sentidos. Se perguntou como deveria ser a vida dela. Ao que pode constar, solitária. Porque sequer nome tinha, ele lhe deu um. Sentiu pena dela, uma vida solitária na rua, minimamente cruel. Não ter com quem conversar, em quem se apoiar ou ter algum conforto.

**\- aí você nos pegou, nem tudo é tão fácil de explicar. –** Saga respondeu divertido, estacionando o carro. **– chegamos.**

Serenity olhava tudo com curiosidade de uma criança, em suas andanças pela cidade nunca chegou perto de um lugar desses. Já tinha passado por "bandejões", lugares que serviam aos sem tento um prato de comida. Mas tinha preferência por frutas, poderia carregar e sair de perto.

Entrou depois dos gêmeos, ninguém olhou para si, talvez pelo fato de estar de banho tomado, roupas limpas e usando calçados. Tinha que admitir que era a única parte que não gostava.

Kanon sentou em uma mesa perto da janela, pegando o cardápio e lendo as opções.

O irmão olhou e depois para a morena a sua frente que retribuiu o olhar.

**\- quer que eu leia? –** ele perguntou e ela respondeu timidamente um sim.

O outro apenas ouvia e fazendo notas mentais. Visto que ela moraria com ele, precisaria criar paciência para o jeito explosivo dela. Talvez pelos anos de solidão, foi forçada a aprender a se defender sozinha, e foi na agressividade que encontrou.

**\- o querem comer? –** a garçonete apareceu com seu bloquinho para anotar os pedidos. Quase impossível de não flertar com os gêmeos, sendo tão bonito como eram. Olhou para a morena por alguns instantes, mas Kanon respondeu por ela.

Olhava tudo com calma, mas seu olhar pairava nas famílias. Se perguntando como seria sua vida se tivesse uma. Evitava o máximo que podia esses pensamentos, pois acabava chorando, ali não seria exceção. Uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, sem perceber que era assistida pelos gêmeos.

Saga olhou na direção em que ela encava. Pais com filhos. Entendeu o que se passava na cabecinha dela. Mesmo que negasse, bem no fundo da alma, queria o conforto de uma família como todos. Sendo também o suficiente para acabar com o mau humor de Kanon com ela.

**\- então... antes de irmos para casa, temos um outro lugar para ir. –** Saga disse atraindo a atenção dela.

**\- que lugar? –** perguntou.

**\- loja de roupas, não pode usar a mesma dias seguidos. –** o mais velho respondeu.

**\- por que não? –** ela perguntou ingenuamente, pois só trocava as roupas quando estavam puídas, ou quando encontrava algum lugar doando. **– eu sempre fico com a mesma roupa por muito tempo. **

**\- agora não precisa mais. –** Kanon disse voltando a sua atenção para o celular.

**\- problemas no escritório? –** o irmão perguntou.

**\- é o caso que escritório pegou... –** respondeu enquanto digitava.

**\- precisa ir para lá? – **querendo se situar.

**\- sim. –** terminando de digitar. **– comer e trabalhar, Lune é o advogado da outra parte. **

**\- entendo, realmente, melhor você ir para o escritório. –** Saga comentou com o irmão. **– eu levo Serenity para comprar roupas e deixo você no escritório antes.**

**\- tudo bem. –** Kanon guardou o celular e a olhou. **– parece que não vai ter o prazer da minha companhia durante o dia. **

Os olhos azuis apenas lhe deram atenção por alguns segundos, pois a garçonete voltou com os pedidos.

**\- bom apetite. –** disse se retirando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No outro lado da cidade, um outro geminiano andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Há dias seus filhos apresentavam um comportamento diferente do usual. Esquivando de alguns compromissos em família, sem falar nos gastos deles. Uma conta alta em um hospital em Atenas. O que eles escondiam? Estavam doentes e não contaram nada a ninguém?

**\- o que esses meninos estão aprontando? –** Aspros se perguntava olhando os gastos dos dois, sabia que não deveria, mas sua preocupação de pai o ganhava.

**\- que se passa nessa cabeça azulada? –** sua esposa perguntou entrando.

Aspros guardou os papeis, não havia razão para alarmar a esposa.

**\- coisas do trabalho, amor. –** a beijou carinhosamente. **– nada com que se preocupar. **

**\- tem notícias dos meninos? –** ela perguntou. **– liguei para o escritório e disseram que Kanon estava fora. **

**\- eles tem se esquivados de nós, estava pensando em fazer uma visita surpresa. –** Aspros comentou com a esposa que sorriu com a ideia.

**\- quando você quiser, minha vida. –** ela sorria, pois tinha passado em sua mente algo semelhante. **– a comida está quase pronta, tudo feito por mim.**

Os olhos do marido brilharam de alegria, pois era o maior fã da culinária da esposa, depois vinham os filhos. Atalanta agradecia que os três praticavam esportes, ou então seriam três bolinhas, felizes pela comida caseira, mas bolinhas.

Esperou a esposa sair do escritório para voltar a análise dos gastos financeiros dos gêmeos. Um detalhe chamou mais atenção que os demais, _"departamento de vestuário feminino", _algo estava muito errado. Será que alguma mulher estava usando seus filhos para subir na vida? Alguma golpista? Não era raro mulheres se jogarem nos braços dos dois querendo um pedaço da fortuna que ele construiu ao longo dos anos.

Sacou o telefone, ligou para seu amigo de longa data e investigador particular, Kardia Nikola, lhe explicando toda a sua preocupação.

"_\- tudo bem, vou começar já! – Kardia disse do outro da linha. – até porque é um pouco suspeito, digo mais pela conta do hospital que você mencionou, afinal esses meninos tem a saúde de ferro."_

**\- isso me preocupa muito, tenho muito medo do que podemos encontrar. –** se sentou para continuar a conversa. **– eu e minha esposa estávamos pensando em visita-los esse fim de semana. **

"_\- uma ideia boa, afinal... não estarão preparados para esconder o que estão aprontando. – Kardia riu. – esses meninos... tenho certeza que não é nada grave, meu amigo."_

**\- não sei não... mas acho que tem mulher no meio e uma golpista. –** ele desabafou com o amigo.

"_\- eles são mais espertos que isso, os criou bem, mas tendo mulher no meio... vou procurar por mais detalhes. – Kardia ponderou sobre as palavras do amigo."_

**\- tenho que ir, Atalanta está batendo na porta, a comida está pronta. –** disse e ouviu uma risada do outro lado, se despedindo do amigo.

Ao chegar na sala, teve uma agradável surpresa, seus filhotes apareceram.

**\- quem é vivo sempre aparece! –** Aspros disse abraçando os gêmeos. **– agora só falta o saco sem fundo do seu tio dar as caras. **

**\- ah, que isso pai, só tivemos muito trabalho esses dias. – **Saga se justificou e deu uma cotovelada no irmão que ainda não tinha largado o celular.

**\- desculpe, o caso que o escritório pegou é grande e complicado, estou ficando louco**... – Kanon disse guardando o aparelho. **– tem consumido todo meu tempo. **

**\- desta vez passa. –** Atalanta disse servindo os filhos primeiro. **– mas não terá próxima! **

**\- ao menos nos avisem com alguma antecedência. – **Aspros disse se sentando a cabeceira da mesa. **– mas estou feliz que vieram.**

O jantar correu tranquilamente, apesar de o mais velho analisar os filhotes tentando pescar alguma informação.

**\- e as namoradas? –** o mais velho perguntou desinteressadamente.

**\- nenhuma. –** Kanon respondeu bebericando o suco, não daria brecha para o pai que estava vivendo com uma mulher, mesmo ainda sendo uma menina.

**\- despistando todas que posso. –** Saga respondeu. **– parece quem tem algo no ar que as deixa loucas. **

**\- em que sentido? –** Aspros perguntou.

**\- loucas, pai, acham que podem sair agarrando o primeiro que veem. –** Saga respondeu.

**\- em outros tempos, seu pai iria adorar... –** Atalanta comentou em tom de ciúme.

**\- mulher, só tenho olhos para você há trinta anos. –** Aspros disse divertido.

**\- aham... –** Atalanta ainda estava enciumada, pois na época do namoro deles, o geminiano era disputado no tapa pelas mulheres, mesmo comprometido.

O azulado mais velho gargalhou com gosto e beijou a mão dela. Não poderia reclamar nada, pois ele era o mais ciumento do dois.

**\- só não se beijem! –** os gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo, mesmo depois de tantos anos, não conseguiam ver a cena.

**\- hora, vocês fazem com as namoradas de vocês. –** Aspros disse divertido e beijou a esposa. **– você continua tão linda quanto no dia que nos vimos a primeira vez.**

**\- galanteador, depois se pergunta a quem esses meninos puxaram. –** ela riu.

Depois de muitas risadas, sobremesas e barrigas cheias, os gêmeos se despediram dos pais, prometendo não se ausentarem mais por tanto tempo.

No caminho de volta, a conversa entre eles não era tão amistosa assim.

**\- você a deixou sozinha e trancada? –** Saga perguntava incrédulo.

**\- eu tinha que trancar a porta, né Saga? Ela não vai fugir nem nada, quando eu sai ela estava dormindo como pedra. –** Kanon respondeu. **– além do mais, só saí depois que ela jantou.**

**\- menos mal. –** o mais velho se sentiu mais aliviado. **– só espero que ela não tenha acordado nesse meio tempo. Afinal ela pode só ter tirado uma soneca.**

**\- passe dois dias lá em casa e verá que tenho razão.** – Kanon retrucou. **– achei que ela fosse me dar mais trabalho, mas tem sido boazinha. **

**\- ela não estranha? –** perguntou**. – afinal é novidade para ela.**

**\- um pouco, na primeira noite ela não dormiu, nem eu...** – respondeu em tom cansado.

Chegaram no apartamento pouco tempo depois, as luzes da sala acesas e o som da televisão se fez presente. Foram a passos cautelosos até o recinto onde encontraram a morena com os olhos vidrados na televisão em um filme infantil.

**\- já está tarde. –** Kanon disse sendo ignorado. **– Serenity!**

A moça dos olhos azuis como o Egeu desviou a atenção do aparelho para a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra.

**\- é tarde, o que faz de pé? –** ele perguntou novamente.

**\- não durmo muito. –** respondeu.

Kanon se sentou ao lado dela, tinha que ser paciente. A adaptação não era fácil para todos como era para ele.

**\- precisa descansar ou amanhã sentirá sono durante o dia. –** ele disse, enfim reparando no pijama que ela usava, lilás com ovelhinhas desenhadas, olhou imediatamente para o gêmeo, pois só poderia ser coisa dele.

**\- que? Ela gostou, não pude dizer não. –** Saga deu os ombros, foi divertido leva-la para fazer compras, era literalmente uma criança em uma loja de doces. **– deveria ter ido, foi divertido.**

O mais novo se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha, faria um chá de camomila para ela. Não poderia passar outra noite em claro, precisava trabalhar amanhã o dia inteiro.

**\- Sery, tem que dormir! –** Saga disse firme com ela.

**\- mas... –** ela o olhou um tanto indignada, queria ver o final do filme.

**\- mas nada, chá, escovar os dentes e cama. –** disse com a autoridade de irmão mais velho que tinha.

**\- não tenho sono... –** ela retrucou cruzando os braços. **– é difícil...**

**\- é para o seu bem. –** Kanon estendeu para ela a xícara com o chá não muito quente. **– é camomila, você gostou desse.**

Pegou a xícara com cuidado e bebericou aos poucos. A mudança estava sendo muito difícil para ela, acostumada a dormir pouquíssimas horas, como forma de se proteger de possíveis ataques. Sabia que eles só queriam seu bem, depois de dias convivendo com eles.

**\- aqui ninguém vai te atacar ou te fazer mal. –** Kanon disse com a voz mais suave, o lado bom daquela convivência entre eles era o exercício de paciência que se mostrou.

**\- está bem, vou tentar. –** ela se deu por vencida quando olhou bem para os dois e reparou no cansaço nos olhos deles.

**\- que bom. –** disse se levantando e olhou para o irmão. **– já sabe onde é tudo, então boa noite a todos. –** indo para o seu quarto.

Saga voltou sua atenção a morena que bebia o chá sem pressa. Também tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas poderia se levantar um pouco mais tarde que o irmão, faria companhia a ela.

**\- ele não gosta muito de mim, né? –** ela perguntou desviando os olhos da tela.

**\- de onde tirou essa ideia? –** perguntou. **– ele te disse isso?**

**\- não, ele não disse. –** respondeu**. – é que... não sei... parece.**

**\- meu irmão não morou com ninguém desde que saiu da casa dos meus pais, também está se readaptando a ter mais alguém na casa. –** explicou a observando, seus olhos vagarem em outra direção. **– tudo bem? **

**\- não sei... não sou boa em identificar emoções que não sejam desprezo, nojo e repulsa... –** ela disse, não sabia explicar porque com um era tão fácil conversar e o outro não.

**\- deve ter tido uma vida muito difícil, não é? – disse** enquanto tirava o calçado. **– você já fugiu de algum orfanato?**

**\- ofa... o que? –** ela perguntou. **– o que é isso? **

Saga piscou diversas vezes os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Era possível alguém não saber nada de nada? Como alguém nunca tinha ouvido ou visto nada?

**\- Sery, o que você conhece da cidade? – ele perguntou.**

**\- só a parte feia, pobre. –** respondeu**. – sou muito burra, né? Não conheço nada... não sei nada...**

**\- alguém deve ter cuidado de você quando bebê, se lembra dessa pessoa? –** perguntou.

**\- não. –** respondeu. **– é difícil você saber de alguma coisa quando ninguém quer ficar perto de você... a pessoa que "cuidou" de mim, se teve, acho que me mandou embora ou morreu, não lembro...**

O geminiano mais velho explicou algumas coisas para a mais nova, tirando dúvidas. Seria um trabalho bem árduo educa-la, ajuda-la. Mal sabiam que tinha um espectador que permaneceu quieto ouvindo tudo.

Kanon teve algumas dúvidas sanadas sobre a moça. Viveu literalmente à margem da sociedade, como um fantasma, alguém morto em vida. Era ela por ela mesma. Assim que o caso terminasse daria mais atenção a ela. Precisaria arrumar uma professora particular para ensina-la.

Deitou em sua cama e ficou a fitar o teto. Era realmente um choque de realidades. Por tudo que pescou da conversa, a moça sempre fora rejeitada e por isso se tornou solitária, não tinha quem lhe ensinasse nada, isso ainda criança. Se perguntava como ninguém reparava em uma criança sozinha pelas ruas. Sua mente começou a rever seus conceitos e também quantas crianças e adultos também ele mesmo ignorou durante a vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A delegacia estava um caos. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e ainda tinha o caso que os gêmeos tinham pedido que se encarregasse. O que não estava sendo nenhum um pouco fácil, não que esperasse diferente, mas dezesseis anos era muito tempo para procurar por provas ou pessoas. Ou se perdiam ou eram esquecidas e pessoas se mudavam de um lugar para o outro. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor dar a investigação por encerrada e aconselhar os amigos a ajudarem a moça a começar uma vida realmente nova.

O som estridente do telefone o tirou de seus devaneios.

**\- Stefano falando. –** Aiolos atendeu. **– o que? COMO ASSIM? –** perguntou furioso, aquela semana não estava sendo nada fácil.

Desligou o aparelho com raiva, era muito difícil que lhe tirassem do sério, mas quando acontecia, era melhor que ninguém ficasse em seu caminho. Quando o ranger da porta foi captado pelos seus ouvidos, se preparou para xingar o intruso, mas quando viu quem era, mudou de ideia.

**\- Shura! –** Aiolos ficou surpreso ao vê-lo**. – pensei que só o veria de novo no mês que vem. **

**\- no, mi amigo. –** seu forte sotaque denunciava que não nascera no país helênico. **– achei algo que possa lhe interessar.**

**\- o que seria? –** ele perguntou curiosos.

**\- uma descrição da mulher que procura. –** respondeu. **– não foi fácil.**

**\- obrigado, já tinha até me esquecido desse caso com tantos outros correndo e mais o caso que os gêmeos me passaram. – **falou no assunto na maior naturalidade.

**\- que caso que os gêmeos passaram? –** aquilo lhe atraiu a atenção.

**\- tranque a porta, não quero ouvidos curiosos nesta conversa. –** seria melhor contar logo ao amigo, quem sabe ele não lhe daria alguma pista valiosa, começou o relato de tudo que os geminianos contaram e pediram.

Shura ouviu tudo calado, absorvendo as informações. Achou em primeiro momento que os dois eram loucos, pois levaram uma completa estranha para dentro de casa, poderia ser uma psicopata se passando de vítima, mas ao final do relato esse pensamento se dissipou, ficou comovido, como já acontecera antes. Apesar de nunca ter feito um gesto nobre como o dos amigos gêmeos, não significava que nunca tinha feito nada.

O espanhol ia regularmente a alguns orfanatos levar comida, roupas e remédios. Abraçara a causa depois de um caso complicado em seus anos como policial, quando o filho de um casal assassinado fora jogado no sistema antes mesmo do caso ser julgado. Acompanhou o jovem até o processo de adoção, que fora longo e complicado, mas nesse meio tempo conheceu tantas outras crianças e jovens com histórias diversificadas.

**\- me dê uma foto dessa menina, verei o que eu posso fazer sobre o assunto. –** Shura pediu. **– sempre há uma pista.**

**\- sinceramente? Não sei quanto a este caso, a menina sequer foi registrada quando nasceu. –** ele explicava. **– pelo que Kanon me contou nesses dias, sequer nome ela tinha.**

**\- como não deram um nome para ela? –** o espanhol incrédulo.

A discussão continuou até ser interrompida por um dos inspetores trazendo notícias de outro caso que também precisava da atenção do delegado Stefano.


	3. Chapter 3

Sábado à noite, significava jantar nos pais. Os gêmeos sabiam que não poderiam usar a desculpa de trabalho para sempre. Em algum momento teriam que contar o que se passava.

Kanon pensou em uma solução. Se queriam descobrir algo sobre o passado de Serenity, precisariam de ajuda profissional. Pensou em Dokho, psiquiatra que ajudou Saga no passado quando teve uma crise muito séria de ansiedade e ataques de pânico. O geminiano mais novo sabia que a morena deveria ter suas sequelas de viver na rua e questões de abandono, mesmo que ela alegasse que não. Os olhos azuis não conseguiam mentir, principalmente no momento em que os gêmeos saiam juntos. Suplicantes de que não saíssem e a deixassem sozinha.

**\- acha que vai dar certo? –** Kanon perguntou ao irmão um pouco inseguro depois de sair.

**\- está dando para trás agora? A ideia foi sua! –** Saga riu da insegurança dele, claro que tinha certeza que daria certo.

**\- não gostei daquele olhar dela. –** admitiu.

**\- também não. –** concordou com o irmão, era muito doloroso. **– Aiolos disse que ainda não encontrou nada além daquele relato do hospital. **

**\- não vai ser fácil, Saga... é muito tempo, pistas desaparecem, pessoas somem, documentos também. **– Kanon comentou, como advogado não ficou nada surpreso já que não era anormal aquilo acontecer.

**\- só falta agora um professor para ela. –** Saga disse mais para si que para o irmão.

**\- meu estagiário tem um irmão que é professor, vou ver se consigo algo com ele. –** Kanon comentou.

O jantar estava mais para uma pequena festa em família. Defteros, irmão gêmeo de Aspros tinha retornado de viagem e levou a esposa e as filhas. Além deles também estavam Asmita, Kardia e Dégel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Não muito distante, na Mansão Solo, um casal discutia. Há algum tempo tinham problemas conjugais que se demonstravam mais e mais difíceis de serem resolvidos.

**\- o que vamos fazer? – **um rapazinho de treze anos perguntava ao irmão mais velho. **– eles não param de brigar...**

**\- não sei, nunca descobri porque os dois brigam tanto. –** o mais velho respondeu, preocupado que as constantes brigas levassem a separação do casal.

**\- não quero que eles se separem. –** o meu novo comentou.

**\- eu também não quero, mas se eles não acharem um jeito de se entenderem... –** não precisou completar a frase.

**\- Julian... acha que é por causa do bebê que perderam? –** perguntou pegando o mais velho de surpresa, já que aquele assunto nunca fora comentado com o caçula.

**\- como sabe disso, pequeno? –** Julian perguntou.

**\- eu ouvi... –** ele respondeu incerto.

**\- onde?-** perguntou guiando-o para o seu quarto.

**\- eu fui procurar a mamãe e ouvi os dois brigando, aí o pai jogou isso na cara dela. –** respondeu.

**\- para falar a verdade, nunca comentaram comigo também, descobri por acaso mexendo nas fotos antigas. –** Julian comentou com o irmão. **– aí tinha algumas fotos da mamãe grávida, mas datavam três anos antes de você nascer.**

**\- cadê esse bebê? –** Tuksan perguntou.

**\- pai tinha me dito que eu tinha imaginado aquilo quando ainda era menino, que mamãe nunca esteve grávida naquela época, eu tinha uns quatro anos eu acho. –** comentou**. – eu não faço ideia... não sei se é menino ou menina. **

**\- já deve ter o que? –** o mais novo indagou.

**\- uns dezesseis anos, se é que está vivo. –** Julian respondeu.

Eles indagavam o porque dos pais manterem aquilo em segredo, enquanto o casal discutia algo muito parecido.

**\- eu não acredito nisso! Não acreditei antes, não vou agora! –** Poseidon vociferava com a esposa.

**\- já chega disso... só porque ele reapareceu, você acha que eu mantive um caso com ele até hoje, quando isso JAMAIS aconteceu! –** Giudeia retrucava.

**\- o que ele quer? Pedir pensão para aquela criança que você deu a ele? –** ele perguntou com escárnio.

Naquele momento, a morena parou o que fazia e fitou o nada. O bebê. Não pensava nele há dezesseis anos. Jamais tomou conhecimento qual destino teve a criança, pois não estava em suas melhores condições quando a teve. As brigas constantes com o marido durante a gravidez foram deixando-a louca ao ponto de precisar ser internada em uma instituição de saúde mental depois que deu à luz. Chegou a pensar se aquela gravidez não tinha sido fruto da sua mente perturbada pelas constantes brigas movidas pelo ciúme do marido.

**\- Rajesh é meu primo, Poseidon, pela milésima vez. –** Giudeia disse se levantando. **– e eu não sei o que ele quer, não o vejo há quase dezessete anos. **

**\- ah vá! Giudeia... não nasci ontem. –** ele a encarava, tomado pelo ciúme.

**\- PENSE O QUE QUISER! UM DIA DESSES VOU EMBORA E NUNCA MAIS VAI ME VER! –** ela disse batendo a porta com força e caminhando até a sala para saber o que o primo queria. **– Rajesh.**

**\- prima, desculpe por aparecer assim depois de tantos anos... –** o homem se desculpou envergonhado. **– mas era inevitável.**

**\- diga. –** ela achou estranho tamanho constrangimento.

**\- nossa tia não está bem**. – ele começou o relato. **– e precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. **

**\- o hospital não tem banco de sangue? –** ela achou um pouco estranho.

**\- os médicos estão recorrendo a família primeiro antes do banco de sangue. –** ele explicou e viu a figura de Poseidon se aproximar, sabia que teria que ser mais rápido, foi o causador de uma briga entre o casal no passado, custando a eles um filho, não queria causar ainda mais problemas**. – aqui é o endereço do hospital. **

**\- tudo bem, vou passar no hospital e ver nossa tia. –** ela concordou.

**\- obrigado, prima. –** ele sorriu muito timidamente e intimidado pela presença de Poseidon. **– com sua licença. – **se retirando da mansão o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.

**\- e então? Quanto ele pediu? –** Poseidon estava tomado pelo ciúme.

A esposa não respondeu, lhe dando apenas um olhar atravessado.

**\- não vai responder? –** ele perguntou.

**\- não existe criança alguma, seu teimoso! –** ela saiu a passos duros de perto do marido, sentia sua cabeça latejar, não aguentava mais as brigas, estavam outra vez custando sua saúde.

Poseidon ficou parado olhando por onde a esposa tinha saído, pensando no que tinha lhe dito por último. _"não existe criança alguma", _se Rajesh não estava com a criança, onde estava o bebê? Giudeia esteve grávida há dezesseis anos, ele se lembrava claramente disso, pois voltou de uma longa viagem de negócios e a encontrou com uma enorme barriga. Prestes a dar à luz, se lembrava bem, final de Janeiro e início de Fevereiro. Uma criança regida por Aquário.

Mal sabia o casal que os filhos vinham ouvindo atentamente as brigas.

**\- filhotes. –** Poseidon sentiu o nervoso percorrer o corpo, pois não sabia há quanto tempo os dois estavam ali nem quanto da conversa tinha ouvido. **– foi só uma briga boba, logo eu e sua mãe estamos de bem. **

**\- seria bom, pai. –** Julian afirmou, preocupado com o que estava por vir.

**\- logo vai passar, filho. –** Poseidon os apertou.

O que nenhum dos integrantes da Família Solo sequer desconfiava ou sonhava era que a criança, ou melhor, adolescente estava bem mais perto do que imaginavam. Logo seus caminhos se cruzariam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Na pequena festa organizada na casa da Família Elián, tudo ia bem. Apesar da preocupação dos gêmeos com sua protegida. Chegaram a cogitar pedir a Kardia que procurasse algo sobre ela, mas temiam que o escorpiano pudesse dar com a língua nos dentes para o pai deles sem querer. Apesar de serem maiores de idade e homens feitos, não queria causar desgosto ou decepção aos pais.

Kanon saiu por alguns instantes para o jardim, ligar para a casa. Ficou muito preocupado com o olhar no rosto dela.

"_\- a-alô? – voz era de Serenity."_

**\- pequena, sou eu, Kanon. –** ele disse.

"_\- eu sei, é impossível confundir sua voz com a do Saga. – ela disse rindo."_

**\- então você é a única, até minha mãe nos confunde no telefone. –** ele riu. **– está tudo bem? Dokho ainda está aí?**

"_\- não, teve uma emergência médica e saiu há pouco. – ela respondeu."_

**\- está bem mesmo sozinha aí? –** ele perguntou.

"_\- sim... – ela respondeu."_

**\- certeza? –** ele insistiu.

"_\- tenho. – disse bocejando. – vou dormir um pouco."_

**\- não vamos demorar, ok? –** ele indagou.

"_\- Kan... – o chamou por aquele apelido. – não precisa... é sério."_

**\- pequena... –** ficou mudo por alguns segundos. – **sei que não gosta de ficar sozinha. **

"_\- relaxa, estou acostumada. – ela disse com voz de sono. – vou ficar bem, Kan, é sério."_

**\- tudo bem, então, não abra a porta para ninguém, ok? –** Kanon pediu. **– só se for o Dokho! Se alguém aparecer por aí, finja que não há ninguém em casa, apague as luzes. –** ouviu uma pequena risada do outro lado da linha**. – Serenity... não me faça te dar umas palmadas se eu souber...**

"_\- Kan, relaxa, vai curtir sua família, já tranquei e desliguei tudo como me pediu antes de sair, eu vou deitar e dormir um pouco, a conversa com o Dokho me esgotou. – ela contou, aos poucos os dois se davam melhor."_

**\- está bem, durma bem, pequena, não vamos demorar. –** Kanon desejou boa noite a morena, desligando o telefone, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Kardia ouvira toda a conversa do mais novo. Já tinha um nome. _Serenity_. O azulado se mostrava preocupado com o fato dela estar sozinha. Seria a moça tão frágil assim? Ou apenas uma maneira inescrupulosa de manter os gêmeos perto e sob seu controle? Pois ouviu muito bem quando Kanon disse _"não vamos demorar". _Saiu da mesma forma que chegou, silenciosamente.

**\- onde estava, meu filho? –** Aspros perguntou ao mais novo.

**\- resolvendo uma pequena pendência. –** respondeu calmamente.

**\- ah, bom, venha. –** o mais velho guiou para onde estavam os demais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O dia de segunda-feira veio rápido demais para os gêmeos. Teriam um dia completamente atribulado pela frente. Kanon nunca quis chegar tão atrasado no escritório como naquele dia. Ainda não sabia com quem seria a reunião marcada, acabou não se atentando a esse detalhe. Se arrependeria depois por isso. Por ele teria ficado em casa com Serenity, dando aula para ela, mais fácil que lidar com determinados tipos de pessoa. Tinha sorte de ter Sorento e Io na equipe com que trabalhava no escritório.

**\- finalmente chegou. **– Io disse assim que o viu passar pela porta principal.

**\- não estou atrasado para reunião, acho. – **fingiu-se de desentendido, sabia muito bem que estava mais de meia hora atrasado.

**\- quanto mais enrolar, será pior. - ** o homem de cabelos rosados tinha a expressão bem séria. **– espero que esteja preparado.**

**\- sempre estou. – **o azulado retrucou, achando estranho tamanha seriedade aquela hora da manhã, reuniões muito cedo tinham o condão de começarem atrasada por conta do trânsito da cidade, por isso dificilmente marcava alguma antes das dez horas da manhã.

**\- espero que esteja mesmo, porque quando você ver... - ** Io deixou um mistério no ar que não agradou o outro.

Caminharam em silêncio até a sala de reuniões, entendendo então o que o amigo queria dizer com estivesse preparado. Lá se encontravam Lune, um advogado adversário pessoal de Kanon desde os tempos da faculdade, conhecido por não ser ético em realizar seu trabalho e ela, a mulher que não queria ver nem pintada de platina, Thétis. Sua ex namorada, uma verdadeira golpista. Tão inescrupulosa quanto o homem sentado ao seu lado. Quando ainda estava na faculdade, onde se conheceram, a química sexual entre eles foi forte e inegável, mas com o tempo, cometeu o erro de leva-la até sua casa, revelando então o quão abastada a Família Elián era. A loira passou a marcar em cima, grudenta, ciumenta em um nível alarmante. Sempre que podia trazia o assunto da fortuna e a empresa que ele e Saga herdariam um dia. Aquilo passou a chamar a atenção do azulado que com muito custo deu fim a relação, o que não foi nada bem aceita pela loira que simplesmente surtou porque não teria mais acesso algum ao dinheiro dele que conquistara com o trabalho e o de sua família construído por seus pais.

**\- vamos começar logo, tenho outros casos mais importantes para dar atenção. - ** ele disse com a voz dura assim que se sentou.

**\- que recepção mais fria, meu amor. – **Thétis tentava de todo jeito jogar seu charme em Kanon.

**\- o pedido de vocês foi negado pelo juiz, agora vocês querem acordo. – **ignorou completamente o comentário dela, sentiu um nojo profundo quando ela pronunciou _"meu amor"_. Só queria ouvir tais palavras vindas de uma pessoa, sua pequena.

**\- muito bem, acho que podemos chegar em um acordo e dar fim ao processo. - ** Lune concordou em seguir a conversa por aquele caminho, sabia que com aquele olhar de desprezo que o geminiano lançava para a loira, não conseguiria nada além daquilo.

E assim a reunião seguiu, maçante para os integrantes do escritório. Conhecer bem a reputação das pessoas tinha esse lado negativo, sabiam que nem sempre suportariam a presença dos portadores da _"fama"._

**\- e com isso concluímos a reunião. – **Kanon deu por encerrado, querendo respirar ar puro e não aquele contaminado pela presença de Thétis.

Sorento acompanhou os dois até a porta do escritório, depois se dirigiu a sala do azulado que ainda estava de mau humor por conta não só da reunião, mas também por causa da loira.

**\- vamos almoçar, tomar ar fresco. – **Sorento sugeriu assim que entrou na sala.

**\- não estou com fome, olhar para a cara daquela azeda... me deixa enjoado. – **Kanon disse, afrouxando a gravata.

**\- anda, levanta, sair daqui um pouco vai fazer bem. – **insistiu. – **Io também vai. **

**\- você não vai sossegar enquanto eu não disser sim, não é? - ** Kanon olhava o amigo de faculdade.

**\- sabe a resposta, então não me faça gastar saliva a toa. - ** o virginiano disse saindo da sala do amigo, sabendo que o outro vinha logo atrás.

Escolheram um restaurante não muito longe do escritório, mas que tinha uma visão agradável e ao ar livre. Conversaram amenidades, mal sobre ex namoradas, eventualmente alguns colegas do calibre de Lune, entre outros assuntos. Mas em algum momento tanto Io quanto Sorento se entreolharam e depois olharam para azulado com um olhar suspeito. La vinha aquela pergunta.

**\- então Sr. Elián, conte-nos. – **Io começou. –** quem é a moça que te faz sorrir bobo? **

**\- do que fala, criatura? –** olhou para os amigos, fofoqueiros.

**\- hora, não se faça de sonso conosco, te conhecemos bem! – **Sorento não cairia naquela encenação. - ** há dias seu humor melhorou e muito. **

**\- nunca fui uma pessoa mau humorada... - ** resmungou.

\- ** ora, meu amigo, não queremos furar teu olho, só queremos saber quem operou tamanho milagre. - ** Io riu da tentativa infrutífera do outro de desviar do assunto.

**\- por que vocês dois não se juntam ao Saga e abrem uma revista de fofoca? – **disse depois de tomar um gole do suco. - ** como gostam de saber da vida alheia...**

Os dois riram da indignação do amigo, sabiam que tinha mulher no meio. Talvez finalmente o tão mulherengo, Kanon Elián foi enlaçado por uma mulher que valesse a pena, ou não estaria assim. Continuaram a especulação mesmo sob o protesto dele.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O sol grego ainda lhe afetava, apesar de já viver na Grécia há alguns anos. Seu país natal era quente, mas não se comparava ao helênico. Caminhava na direção do hospital que registrara o nascimento de uma criança sem nome. Esperava que conseguisse a colaboração dos funcionários, caso contrário teria que voltar com um mandado de busca, só os Deuses sabiam quanto tempo aquilo poderia levar.

Na recepção mostrou seu distintivo, uma pequena forma de intimidação, um pequeno atalho para chegar ao objetivo.

**\- bom dia, senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo? – **a recepcionista perguntou em tom cortês.

**\- Buenos dias, señorita. ** – ele a cumprimentou. – **yo necessito hablar com alguém que tenha acesso aos registros de nascimento do hospital. **

A recepcionista olhou novamente para o distintivo do espanhol, ponderando sobre o pedido dele. Era incomum alguém vir pedindo tal informação assim.

**\- é... senhor...? **– tentando descobrir o nome do policial.

**\- perdon, Hernandez, Shura Hernandez. – **respondeu assim que entendeu a pergunta.

**\- posso saber por que quer olhar os registros? – **por mais óbvia que fosse a resposta, não poderia deixar qualquer um entrar e olhar, mesmo sendo um policial.

**\- investigação. - ** foi tudo que respondeu.

**\- um instante, por favor. – **ela pediu, discando o número da sala da enfermeira chefe.

Esperou pacientemente até que a moça terminasse a ligação, pouco tempo depois uma senhora com o uniforme de enfermeira apareceu. Já tinha alguma idade, poderia ser um indicativo que já trabalhava ali algum tempo. Quem sabe conseguiria o que precisava de uma única vez.

**\- sou Melissa, enfermeira chefe. **– a mulher se apresentou. – **o que o senhor deseja? **

**\- como yo disse a esta señorita, acesso ao registro de nascimento. **– explicou.

**\- tem um mandado? – **ela perguntou, não deixaria que ele olhasse simplesmente por ser policial, tinha que proteger as identidades dos pacientes.

\- **no. **– respondeu.

**\- sinto muito, sem mandado, não vou autorizar que olhe. – **disse de forma categórica.

**\- podemos hablar em um lugar mais reservado? – **a encarou de frente, não sairia até que tivesse tentado absolutamente tudo.

\- **siga-me. – **o levou até a sua sala. **– senhor Hernandez, entenda uma coisa, não vou mostrar os registros apenas porque mostrou o distintivo, o que me garante que realmente é um policial? **

O moreno a olhava, não poderia discordar por completo dela. Muitas das informações eram sigilosas. Pensava em uma maneira de convence-la sem perder a paciência. Queria dar andamento logo, pois assim como Aiolos, também tinha interesse em dar desfecho a história da moça.

**\- lhe garanto que sou policial. – **disse escrevendo o número de sua matrícula, delegacia. – **é um caso de investigação de identidade. **

**\- e acredita que encontrará as informações que precisa aqui? – **a senhora estudava atentamente as feições de seu rosto, procurando um traço de mentira, enquanto pegava o pedaço de papel oferecido pelo moreno.

-** por causa de um registro anormal no sistema do hospital, acredito que seja a pessoa quem procuro. – **deu início a uma explicação mais detalhada.

**\- ah, eu me lembro desse caso em particular. - ** ela disse. – **a mulher não chegou em boas condições até nós, não dizia coisa com coisa. **

**\- então señora... a pessoa em questão quer saber sua origem. –** mentiu, pois quem queria saber era Kanon, tudo levava a entender que tiraria a história a limpo com os genitores da moça.

-** não posso simplesmente te dar oficialmente, mas extraoficialmente... - ** ela deixou a entender, o espanhol sorriu minimamente. - ** vou lhe mostrar, mas terá que voltar com um mandado, nossas informações são sigilosas.**

**\- yo entendo. - ** Shura disse analisando a informação, até que viu um nome, Giudeia Kothrapooli, poderia ser falso, poderia ser uma moça estrangeira que não mais se encontrava na Grécia, mas já era um começo, anotou o nome. **– a señora pode ficar tranquila, já tenho algo com o que trabalhar. **

**\- a bebê foi abandonada mesmo? – **perguntou.

**\- ao que tudo indica sí, pois sequer tinha nome quando foi encontrada. – **respondeu. – **gracias por sua ajuda, o nome já me dá um caminho a seguir. **

**\- isso se não for falso. – **ela comentou, se lembrando da moça em questão, pensou em encaminha-la para a ala psiquiátrica do hospital, mas antes mesmo que tivesse oportunidade, ela tinha sumido e a criança também.

Shura apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, saindo do local em seguida, enquanto ligava para o amigo.

"_\- diga cabrito, melhor ser importante, estou para matar um nesta delegacia. – Aiolos disse do outro lado."_

**\- já temos um nome no caso dos gêmeos. –** contou. **– e um novo local de busca. **

"_\- finalmente alguma notícia boa hoje! – Aiolos disse com a voz um pouco mais animada. – continue procurando, quanto mais rápido solucionarmos isso, melhor!" _

**\- si. –** concordou com o amigo**. – estou voltando para a delegacia. –** desligando em seguida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estacionou seu Lexus vermelho, na esquina do prédio residencial em uma área luxuosa de Atenas, onde seu antigo namorado vivia em uma cobertura. Local onde dividiram várias noites de loucura e prazer.

Caminhava sensualmente até a entrada do edifício, por ser conhecida não teve problema em enrolar a segurança e conseguir o acesso desejado. Pegou o elevador até a cobertura, mas para seu total desagrado, o geminiano trocara a fechadura do apartamento. Realmente, as coisas tinham mudado.

Pensou em usar um pequeno artifício para conseguir entrar no apartamento e assim poder esperar por ele em sua cama. No entanto o barulho produzido por sua falta de jeito chamou a atenção da nova habitante do local. Foi a passos silenciosos até o pequeno corredor que levava a porta de entrada. Observando quando a mesma foi aberta e uma mulher loira entrar por ela.

O susto foi mútuo, Thétis não esperava que houve ninguém no apartamento naquele horário.

**\- quem é você? O que faz aqui? –** Thétis perguntou com a voz raivosa.

**\- eu que pergunto! –** Serenity não gostava daquilo, não parecia certo, tinha que se comunicar com Kanon de algum jeito e rápido. **– saia já daqui!**

\- **petulante você! –** Thétis a media de cima a baixo, odiando o que via. **– não sabia que Kanon gostava de ninfetas. **

Serenity não sabia o que ninfeta significava, mas pelo tom de desprezo da mulher, era ruim. A loira a sua frente ameaçava adentrar ainda mais no recinto. Kanon tinha lhe dado instruções de não sair de casa sem ele e de não deixar ninguém entrar sem que ele dissesse que poderia. Dokho era a única pessoa que poderia entrar sem que o dono estivesse presente. Saga não contava pois tinha a chave do lugar.

**\- saia, não vou falar de novo. –** Serenity tinha o tom de voz mais firme**. – saia ou vou...**

**\- ligar para polícia? –** riu com escárnio, entrou de vez no apartamento, se aproximando da morena. – **você** **ainda cheira a leite... o que uma ninfeta faz aqui? Não me diga que meu lindinho tem fetiche por prostitutas adolescentes?**

Ouvir aquilo doía, durante os anos correu de alguns cafetões que queriam força-la a se prostituir, pois diziam que parecia perfeita para o turismo sexual de Atenas, rosto de criança. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, queria surrar a mulher a sua frente, mas não sabia de sua real ligação com o geminiano. Não queria fazer nada que o desagradasse.

**\- o que? Sei que sou linda. –** a loira dizia de forma muito convencida. **– já você... nem se veste como uma mulher, parece uma esfarrapada de rua, deve ser boa de cama, para Kanon ter deixado você ficar.**

**\- melhor você sair, Kanon não me avisou que alguém viria pra cá... –** analisando a mulher, sentindo um arrepio correr pela espinha, significava perigo.

Se afastou com cuidado, sem alarmar a mulher. Tateou o bolso a procura do celular, foi quando se lembrou, estava mexendo nele quando ouviu o barulho na porta, o largou no quarto, tinha que buscar e se comunicar com o azulado.

**\- você quem deveria sair, afinal quem está sobrando é você, ninfetinha. –** o desprezo era mais que claro. **– anda... se Kanon já te pagou saia daqui.**

**\- por que eu sairia? –** disse em tom de desafio, sua intuição dizia para ficar calada ao fato de que morava ali, pegou o telefone da sala.

**\- que pensa que vai fazer? –** Thétis percebeu o movimento e foi para cima da morena que correu para o quarto. **– SAIA DAÍ E ME ENFRENTE COMO MULHER. **

Discava com os dedos trêmulos de medo. Já sabia ler números e ligou para o número do celular de Kanon.

"_\- oi pequena, precisa de algo? – ele perguntou assim que atendeu."_

**\- vem pra casa, por favor! –** disse tentando manter a calma.

"_\- não posso, tenho uma reunião a tarde, você sabe disso, a noite estou em casa. – Kanon disse com calma, não estranhando tanto o pedido, as primeiras semanas foram assim."_

**\- Kan... uma mulher loira entrou aqui, não sei quem ela é. –** a voz tremeu, os segundos que seguiram foram silenciosos e torturantes para ela.

"_\- como assim? – Kanon disse com uma calma ameaçadora. – você a deixou entrar?" _

**\- NÃO! Não sei como ela entrou! –** a voz continha medo. **– por favor, vem pra casa, ela não quer sair... estou com medo. **

**\- SAIA DAI SUA PUTINHA DE ESQUINA! –** Thétis gritava do outro lado da porta, tão alto que Kanon reconheceu a voz.

"_\- estou a caminho de casa! – Kanon disse, desligando em seguida." _

As pancadas na porta aumentaram, deixando Serenity alarmada, aumentando o medo. Precisava se proteger daquela mulher de alguma forma, até que Kanon chegasse, mas de tanto espancar a porta, conseguiu entrar no quarto da moça.

**\- eu mandei você sair daqui! –** Thétis segurou-a com a força física que tinha, arrastando Serenity.

**\- ME LARGA! –** gritou, tentando soltar o braço**. – quero ver essa coragem quando Kanon chegar. **

Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água para a loira. Não perderia o azulado para aquela garotinha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Assim que desligou a chamada, tinha a expressão mais que sombria, os olhos brilhavam de ódio.

**\- Sorento, você vai ter que ir a reunião sem mim. ** – a voz assustadoramente calma de Kanon deixou os amigos em alerta, quem quer que fosse no outro lado da linha disse algo que o deixou naquele estado.

**\- algo errado? Aconteceu algo com seus pais? – **Sorento perguntou.

**\- não, Thétis invadiu meu apartamento. - ** respondeu saindo o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Io olhou para o outro preocupado, aquilo não acabaria nada bem, ainda mais se tratando daquela mulher.

Kanon entrou em seu carro, dirigindo em alta velocidade, transtornado com a possibilidade de Thétis machucar Serenity seriamente, já tinha se mostrado perigosa, não queria descobrir até onde a loira seria capaz por sua causa. Ligou para o irmão no caminho, mandando que ele largasse tudo e que o encontrasse no apartamento, relatando o que estava acontecendo.


End file.
